There is a growing acceptance of sexuality, as exhibited by popular acceptance of the near-universality of masturbation, the growth of the market for sexual devices, and the open discussion of topics such as “cyber sex” (internet discussion) and “phone sex.” Prior to this shift there have been a plethora of devices sold for sexual pleasure, although primarily under euphemistic names and a pretense of providing “massage.” The history extends at least as far as ancient Greece, where such devices were called “olisbos.” Modern devices fall broadly into two classes: mechanized and non-mechanized. Mechanized devices typically vibrate, although there are examples that rotate, thrust, and even circulate small beads within an elastomeric shell. Non-mechanized devices are made from a solid mass of rigid or semi-rigid material in a variety of shapes. One example is provided by U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,603 to Kain, a device that may be “worn” by a partner without the need of straps or belts. The device includes a hollow core that contains a fluid, allowing the partners to force fluid back and forth by muscular activity through an area of reduced diameter, thereby creating an increase of the velocity of the fluid and increased stimulation in the accepting partner.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,150 to Harris discloses an exercise device wherein the strength of the vaginal musculature is determined by measuring the pressure of a liquid in a pliable hollow elongated member with a manometer. The device is pressurized by a syringe through a tube. To operate the device, the core member is isolated from the syringe by a first valve and opened to the manometer by a second valve. Muscular contraction then forces fluid into the manometer to provide a measure of vaginal strength.
What would be desirable is a single device that varies in size during use. It would also be desirable for a single device to vary in form (i.e. shape) during use. It would be yet further desirable for this variation to be integral to the traditional operation of the device. It would be yet further desirable to provide variable sized and shaped features in an asymmetric fashion so that the user may have a further level of sensation control. It would further be desirable to provide surface features (such as bumps, undulations, knobs, and ridges) that would appear and disappear during use. It would further be desirable to provide radial increase along selected portions of the length of the shaft to accommodate specific predilections. It would be desirable to have a finger-like protrusion at the tip of a device that extends and retracts while inside the body, providing an internal “tickling” effect. It would further be desirable to omit radial increase (i.e. provide a constant and unchanging radius) along selected portions of the length of the shaft to accommodate specific predilections. It would be further desirable to provide these features with structural integrity to provide sufficient rigidity between the tip and the base of the device so that lateral and torque forces may be transmitted from one end to the other. And, it would be desirable for these dynamic variations to be controllable simultaneously and interchangeably while being transparent to the normal use of the device, including the ability to insert, withdraw, rotate, and actuate the variable radius (and shape) features with one hand, without readjusting or re-orienting the hand. This is important as it frees the other hand. It would be yet further desirable to provide two independently controllable ranges of shape changes within the same device, so that in one hand orientation a first range of overall shapes is available by squeezing and releasing an end of the device, and in a second hand orientation a second range of overall shape may be so attained. It would also be desirable for an artificial phallus to be used by a person on themselves while there hands were located near their chest.
While cyber and phone sex are becoming more accepted, no device or system is available that provides a physical affect on a remotely located partner, although the concept has been raised. Sexual relations at a distance have been characterized as including haptic gloves that provide the tactile sensation of a person at a distance, a purely mental connection or remotely controlled sexual devices that allow one partner to satisfy another. In each case the concept is either beyond the range of technologic possibility or provides a system in which one party gives sexual pleasure and one receives.
What is desirable is a system that provides sexual sharing that can be transparent to both parties (i.e. one party should not be focused on the control of a device for the other partner). It is desirable to provide a system that allows the motions of self-pleasure of a first person to influence the sensations provided to a second person in a way that is transparent to the first person. It is further desirable to provide this functionality in a simultaneous reciprocal manner. It is further desirable to provide a system that allows sexual partners with differing sexual patterns to each have their disparate needs addressed simultaneously.